Lost in the Future?
by Franciu
Summary: What happens when Ed and some of the Fullmetal gang end up in the future? Story's better than summary and name, I just didn't have anything for them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N may seem like an awkward pairing, but please read! Oh, and because this if fanfiction, I am going to pretend that some of those character deaths and, in Criminal Minds case, leavings, didn't happen. :D Alchemy can , and will be used in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, Fullmetal Alchemist, or anything you recognize.**

Edward looked to his right. His face was against the cold concrete floor in the alley he found himself in. He saw Mustang laying unconscious next to him, and Winry beside, along with Riza, Hughes, and… great, Izumi. Alphonce wasn't there, but that was because Ed had told him to stay behind that day, but it still didn't make up for Winry's and Izumi's appearance. Edward grunted and tried to pull himself up, but fumbled when his automail gave out. "Shit!" he hissed.

Roy sat up slowly beside Ed. "What's wrong Fullmetal?" he asked. It was light, and a small tease was in it. He knew exactly what was wrong, and knew Winry would hurt when she saw this.

Riza sat up and fell onto Roy by accident. "Sorry sir," she said quietly, as she tried to regain the memory of how they had gotten in the alley they were in.

Winry was next to rise, and she didn't even notice Edward's broken automail, even as she stared at it. "Where are we Ed?" she asked, her voice groggy.

Hughes rose after feeling Winry stir. "Hey, when did you get here?" he asked, his voice was excited at seeing Winry, but still serious at the fact that she could be in danger.

Izumi, the last one to stand, was the first one to stand up. "That doesn't matter," she said, her voice grave. "We need to find a way out of here." Izumi knew that they weren't where they should be, but wasn't quite sure where they were.

Emily stalked down an alley. She swore she heard someone speak and went to check it out. She didn't go unprepared though, she held her gun up high with a flashlight shining ahead. When she heard a women's voice she started to walk faster. She heard what she said, and that usually wasn't something someone said unless they were in trouble, lost, in confusion, or had just been assaulted.

Emily quickly located where the voice came from, and was surprised to see all the people there. "Did these men hurt you?" she asked Winry, Riza, and Izumi.

Riza looked up at Emily's voice. "No, we're traveling with them," she said, her voice still a little quieter than usual.

Edward looked at Emily. "Where the hell are we?!" he demanded.

Emily took a step back at the tone of his voice. "You're in Washington D.C." she said, unsure if she could trust the boys in front of her. "What are your names?"

Mustang spoke this time. "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, this is Second Lt. Riza Hawkeye, Izumi Curtis, Brigadier General Maes Hughes, Winry Rockbell, and Edward Elric," he told Emily, pointing to everyone as he spoke their name.

Edward grunted when he heard his name last, but didn't say anything.

"Where's Washington D.C.?" Riza asked. "What country are we in?"

Emily pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the buddle of bodies on the ground and sent the picture to Hotch. They had been working a case where victims were all over the place with appearance, gender didn't matter, and sometimes the victims came back, but their memories were always fuzzed and they didn't understand where they were.

Winry blocked the flash with her arm, but without it for support, she fell back, causing Emily to worry even more.

**A/N Did you like it? Hate it? Please review, I would love to hear what you have to say, as long as it isn't going to hurt my feeling, saying how I did something wrong is accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry that this update took a while. My laptop wasn't working right, then I lost it, and to top it off, my screen isn't working right. Updates may be sow if I get the courage to show my parents the screen problem.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Criminal Minds, or anything you recognize.**

Emily waited patiently while waiting for Hotch's response. She quickly looked at it when it was received.

_I'll be there with the team as soon as I can. Keep them there and see if you can get anthing from them. Aaron Hotchner_

Emily sighed. She looked at Edward for a second before asking him something. "How old are you?"

"16. You got a problem with that?" Edward replied in a snappy tone. He turned to Mustang. "Where the hell are we Mustang?" he demanded.

Emily stared at Edward with shock. _Only 16! _She thought.

Mustang let out a sigh. "I'd trust the lady. I have no idea where we are," he told Edward.

Edward let himself fall onto his back. Where his automail joined his skin was aching. He really needed Winry to take a look at it.

"You alright?" Emily asked Edward.

"Fine," Edward mumbled, just loud enough so that Emily could hear it.

A black SUV pulled up to the area and the rest of Emily's team showed up, followed by a few cops.

Morgan walked up to the group first. He looked at Edward and held back a laugh. He was on business. But the kid was so short!

Riza looked at as Morgan came over. "There's more of them?" she wondered out loud.

Izumi stood up. "Don't pull anything funny!" she warned.

Hughs stood up. He wasn't afraid. He liked meeting new people. He held his hand out towards Morgan. "Maes Hughs," he said in a tone that was a little too happy for that time nd the situation.

Morgan awkwardly took Hughs's hand. "Derek Morgan," he said slowly, not sure if he should be giving his name off.

Edward let off a small laugh. "Hey Hughs, why don't you not go and give yourself off to anyone 'kay?" Edward joked.

Riza turned her head when she heard more sirens and saw some ambulances coming their way. "I am not going in one of those," she hissed. She was okay with riding in a normal vehicle even when she was gushing blood, but she was not going in one of those while nothing was wrong.

Roy sighed and looked at the first person for him to see. He looked at Reid and asked, "Is it okay if we ride in those with you?" Roy pointed to the SUVs.

"I guess…" Reid said, a little confused.

Everyone got into the vehicle and drove towards the police station.

**A/N Not the longest chapter in the world, but I wanted to update before I forgot.**

**Edward: Looks down. "What is that?"  
Emily: "Just a review button, the most amazing thing ever!"**

**Edward: "Really!? I got to try it out!"**

**You know you want to review, so go ahead and give into you urges!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry it took so long to review. That was no one's fault but mine. I was going to get to it earlier before I was interrupted by the urge to go outside and play my DS with my neighbor. Don't ask what was so tempting about this, I was bored. Special thanks to those who have favorite and are following this story. Even bigger thanks to those who have reviewed. Now, without further ado, let the story continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, Fullmetal Alchemist, or anything you recognize.**

**A/N Said that I was done with the authors not, but I meant to say the BAU in the last chapter, not the police station. For a second I somehow forgot that they were in D.C. and not just some random city I thought of. And there was more than one vehicle and I meant to say vehicles in the last paragraph. NOW the story will start.**

Emily got out of her vehicle followed by Derek and a pissed off Roy. She let out a sigh when she walked into the elevator that would lead to the floor where the bullpen and some of the interrogation rooms were. She was tired of Mustang's constant swearing and him not believing where they were and saying that Washington D.C. didn't exist. Or that she should be arrested for kidnapping people of the military.

She got out of the elevator with her head hung low. Attention was bound to be drawn to her with who was following close behind. "I demand to speak with the rest of the group I was with," Roy said for about the twentieth time. After being ignored again, he somehow just got angrier. "Where is Riza?" he demanded. That got heads turning her way.

Emily let out a groan. "Would you just _shut up _for a second?" she yelled, her patience was no more. "The people you were with are not here yet. Shut the hell up now! I am tired of listening to you go on and on about this shit!" More eyes were on her. She looked up at the small group of people who were still in the office. "What are you looking at?" she snapped, and most of the eyes left, while some still lingered.

Mustang just grunted. "I don't take that as an excuse," he muttered. When he saw Emily's glare, he shrunk back. Not even Hawkeye had given him that glare before. "Sorry," he quickly said, but soon regretted doing so when Riza walked up behind him.

"Mustang, if you got in trouble, so help me, I am going to slap you so hard-" Hawkeye was cut off by a pissed off Emily.

"Don't even talk about hitting him. You'll be waiting you turn," she said with a slight smile at the thought of hitting Roy.

Hawkeye just frowned and glared at Roy. "A line huh?" she muttered into Mustangs ear.

Roy blushed a little out of embarrassment. "Will sorry cut it?" he asked sheepishly. Receiving a small sigh from Hawkeye, he was happy he wasn't going to deal with her right then.

The rest of Emily's team walked in, followed by the rest of the group that they had taken there. Seeing Emily's face, they hung back for a second before deciding she couldn't be that mad if she hadn't already snapped their heads off already.

JJ was the first to dare Emily. "Need help with something?" she asked.

Emily pinched the bridge of her nose. "I've dealt with it this long, I think I can deal with it a little longer," she replied.

"I didn't get much better. Try riding with blond boy over there," she said, pointing at Edward. "I swear that boy is troubled with the way he's been talking.

Emily grinned. "My cargo was the same way," she said.

"Well, our 'cargo' needs to go through interrogation," JJ responded with a smile twin to Emily's. "Let's go."

**A/N I understand. Giant filler right there, but I had gotten no inspiration in that couple of day between postes. Reviews make my day. Really. I look at my email in hopes of it alerting me to a review every ten minutes. Please review even if you are a guest or want to go anonymous.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N If you want to blame something for this break, blame school. You know what, blame math. Just math. Homework every night. I was lucky to have this free time because I was updating other stories a few days ago. Very sorry for the wait. I had NO inspiration for this chapter. I am coming down with a very bad case of writers block. If you were to read one of my other stories, you would really understand this. Here we go. I promise you this though, that new person on Criminal Minds, not going in this story, for she replaced my beloved Emily Prentiss.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did, Emily would still be on the show. Nothing you recognize is mine. yada-yada-yada.**

The interrogation was not going well. They had been sitting in one room for a half an hour, and they couldn't get anything out of the kid in there. Edward Elric. Garcia had run the name through the system and it came up empty. He wasn't cooperating, and that meant that the other one, Roy Mustang, wasn't going to be easy either.

"All I am asking is the last thing you remember," Hotch said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "How hard is that to answer?"  
"The last thing I remember isn't any of your business," Edward grunted. "I want out of here!"

Emily stood behind Hotch. She wasn't having any more luck than her unit chief. None of the team had. They all hoped Strauss wouldn't do anything to interfere. If that happened, all bloody hell would break loose.

"I want to talk to someone else," Edward demanded.

Emily leaned forward. She was having a hard time to control he temper at this time. "There is no one else to get in here. We have nobody else," she hissed between her teeth. She was about to slap the boy, but knew that if she did so, there would be some major consequences.

Edward slammed his left hand in the table. A small thud sounded, and he stared at the people in front of him. He only had a slight sense of control in his body. It took most of that to not slam his right hand on the table. "Listen closely," he hissed in the same tone that Emily did. "I'm sick of this shit that you're giving me. You don't need to know about me. I am no one in this place. Only few could possibly know me." He was telling part of the truth. Only his traveling companions into this strange place knew who he was wherever he was at the moment.

Hotch stood up and walked to the door. He waited for it to be unlocked before walking out. He was quickly replaced by a frustrated Derek Morgan.

Morgan sat down in the chair where Hotch had been not even a minute ago. "Listen up _Edward. _We are on playing games. Either tell us the information, or I take you prison until you are ready to talk," he said in a slightly pissed off tone, combined with anger and annoyance. When there was a silence, he slammed his hand on the table, palm down, making the object shake.

"Morgan, lay off of him a little," Emily warned.

This was the last straw, and it had been pulled. Edward jumped up and slammed his right hand on the table while balled into a fist. A large dent appeared before he launched himself at Morgan. "I told you I don't need to tell you anything," he hissed.

Emily could see that Edward was about to punch Morgan's face when Erin Strauss walked into the room, clearly pissed off with the look on her face.

Morgan turned his head when he heard the door close, and slightly jumped when he saw Strauss's face. When he felt a stinging slap on his face, he turned around and grabbed Edward by the arm. "Boy, you are asking for!" he yelled.

Another door opened and Roy Mustang walked in. It was quickly noticed that his face was saying much more than Strauss's. He walked up to Edward and grabbed the boy's right arm. "Fullmetal, if you lay another hand on one of these people, I will get you in so much trouble, your brother will be ashamed to walk next to you!" he yelled into the boy's ear.

Emily decided at that moment that the slap she thought about earlier might not be necessary. What sent her over the edge was when another person walked into the crowded interrogation room.

Hawkeye walked up to Roy. "Colonel, be gentle on Edward. It's just his instinct to act this way towards anyone who shows any violence to him," she said in a smooth tone. One that JJ would even be proud of.

"I don't need any help with this," Edward said, teeth bared as he faced Hawkeye.

Emily did what she didn't want to do. She walked into the commotion and tore Edward's hand out of Morgan's and Mustang's grip. She faced Hawkeye before she spoke in the most polite tone she could get in her situation. "Would mind leaving for a second? I need to have a word with these people."

Hawkeye swiftly left, and was quickly followed by Strauss, who looked like she had seen a ghost.

Emily turned Edward's body so that he was forced to look at her. "I'm letting you off with a warning," she hissed, kneed him off of her before grabbing Roy. She rose her hand a slapped the man. "Don't get into other people's business," she told him sternly.

Roy shrunk at the look being given to him. I was almost identical to the one Riza would give him, and when he received that look from her, he knew he was in trouble. I was almost as if he couldn't help with his next reaction though. "I don't give a shit if about what you say. I am Edward's superior," he hissed.

Emily backhanded Roy this time, and she saw his face turn a slight red where her hand made contact with his skin. "Listen up pal. If you aren't out of here by the time I get Edward under control, you will hurt so bad, that when I stop laying blows on you, you'll think it was more comfortable while getting beaten," she said silently in his ear, before releasing his grip on him.

Roy didn't doubt Emily one bit, and he scurried out of the room.

Emily looked at the only one to deal with left in the room. Edward.

Edward didn't even think of flinching when he saw Emily's gaze. He just put his left hand over his right, readying himself to use alchemy of her had to.

Emily slowly walked over to Edward. He was not going until she had a nice talk with the boy. One that would stick for a _very _long time.

Edward watched as Emily drew closer. When she was too close, he closed his eyes and out his automail arm into a small blade. He held it up before getting into a fighting stance.

**A/N I will try to update as soon as I can. I promise. Feed my muse with some reviews! I promise, the more reviews I get, the faster I will try to update. So come on! Let's do some reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry it took so long to review. That was no one's fault but mine. I was going to get to it earlier before I was interrupted by the urge to go outside and play my DS with my neighbor. Don't ask what was so tempting about this, I was bored. Special thanks to those who have favorite and are following this story. Even bigger thanks to those who have reviewed. Now, without further ado, let the story continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, Fullmetal Alchemist, or anything you recognize.**

**A/N Said that I was done with the authors not, but I meant to say the BAU in the last chapter, not the police station. For a second I somehow forgot that they were in D.C. and not just some random city I thought of. And there was more than one vehicle and I meant to say vehicles in the last paragraph. NOW the story will start.**

Emily got out of her vehicle followed by Derek and a pissed off Roy. She let out a sigh when she walked into the elevator that would lead to the floor where the bullpen and some of the interrogation rooms were. She was tired of Mustang's constant swearing and him not believing where they were and saying that Washington D.C. didn't exist. Or that she should be arrested for kidnapping people of the military.

She got out of the elevator with her head hung low. Attention was bound to be drawn to her with who was following close behind. "I demand to speak with the rest of the group I was with," Roy said for about the twentieth time. After being ignored again, he somehow just got angrier. "Where is Riza?" he demanded. That got heads turning her way.

Emily let out a groan. "Would you just _shut up _for a second?" she yelled, her patience was no more. "The people you were with are not here yet. Shut the hell up now! I am tired of listening to you go on and on about this shit!" More eyes were on her. She looked up at the small group of people who were still in the office. "What are you looking at?" she snapped, and most of the eyes left, while some still lingered.

Mustang just grunted. "I don't take that as an excuse," he muttered. When he saw Emily's glare, he shrunk back. Not even Hawkeye had given him that glare before. "Sorry," he quickly said, but soon regretted doing so when Riza walked up behind him.

"Mustang, if you got in trouble, so help me, I am going to slap you so hard-" Hawkeye was cut off by a pissed off Emily.

"Don't even talk about hitting him. You'll be waiting you turn," she said with a slight smile at the thought of hitting Roy.

Hawkeye just frowned and glared at Roy. "A line huh?" she muttered into Mustangs ear.

Roy blushed a little out of embarrassment. "Will sorry cut it?" he asked sheepishly. Receiving a small sigh from Hawkeye, he was happy he wasn't going to deal with her right then.

The rest of Emily's team walked in, followed by the rest of the group that they had taken there. Seeing Emily's face, they hung back for a second before deciding she couldn't be that mad if she hadn't already snapped their heads off already.

JJ was the first to dare Emily. "Need help with something?" she asked.

Emily pinched the bridge of her nose. "I've dealt with it this long, I think I can deal with it a little longer," she replied.

"I didn't get much better. Try riding with blond boy over there," she said, pointing at Edward. "I swear that boy is troubled with the way he's been talking.

Emily grinned. "My cargo was the same way," she said.

"Well, our 'cargo' needs to go through interrogation," JJ responded with a smile twin to Emily's. "Let's go."

**A/N I understand. Giant filler right there, but I had gotten no inspiration in that couple of day between postes. Reviews make my day. Really. I look at my email in hopes of it alerting me to a review every ten minutes. Please review even if you are a guest or want to go anonymous.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This was supposed to be up a while ago. Along with another chapter for one of my other stories, this was lost and I had deleted it from my laptop. I don't why I deleted it, but I did. If you are reading any of my other stories and the update is taking a while, that meant the chapter that was supposed to be up on Thursday was lost also. Sorry for the wait, and this probably won't be as good as the first copy of this, but I'm trying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds, Fullmetal Alchemist, or anything you recognize.**

Emily was getting pissed off at this Edward kid. After two hours of interrogation, all they had gotten out of him was that he wanted to go back home, he had a little brother, he didn't know where D.C. was, and that he was mart of the military in this place called Amestris. The last part was the worst. There was no such place called Amestris. Emily wasn't the only one that was mad. Everyone waiting for the interrogation to be over was mad. They all hoped that it wouldn't be much longer, but also knew that was most likely not going to be the case.

"I will tell you again _agent,_ you don't need to know anything about my personal life and never will need to know!" Edward hissed at Hotch was across the table from him.

Hotch had almost had it. He was about to just shoot the kid, run out of the room screaming the fact that he was free, and go home and never come back to work. This was one of the worst interrogations he had ever done. He was normally able to crack an unsub immediately, but this was different .Never in his life had he met a kid as stubborn as this one. The majority of the criminals he had interrogated would want lessons from this kid. "We need to know what you remember happening before you were found,' Hotch said calmly.

Edward crossed his arms across his chest. "I said no. What is this, the twenty-forth time?" he said sarcastically. He wanted to break the people in front of him, and he could feel he was close to his goal. Just a little more time in this room, and he will have won.

Emily walked forward this time. She was as close as Hotch was to breaking from this kid, but she held up strong still. "What is wrong with telling us the last thing that you remember?" she asked, glad that she was able to keep her temper under control.

"Because you would probably think I was crazy!" Edward spat. He quickly wished he didn't when he realized that he could have been taken the wrong way. These agents could think he was a murderer or something.

A slight band could be heard in the room as Morgan's head hit the glass on the opposite side. Emily couldn't help but laugh a little, and the ends of Hotch's lips were turned up just the slightly. This was ended when they both remembered the task at hand. "Why would we think you were crazy?" Emily asked.

Edward grunted at the question. "Can I get some food? I'm starving," he complained. Although it was obvious to the agents in front of him that he was just trying to distract them, they obliged and ordered some food to go in the room.

When Hotch was done asking for some food for the kid in front of him, he returned to his question before. "Why would we think you were crazy?"

"Well, you think that Amestris isn't a real country, and what I remember doing originated from Amestris and surrounding countries," Edward supplied quickly. He looked at the door when he heard it being opened. He frowned instantly when he saw what the drink on it was. "I'm not drinking that," he hissed.

Emily looked at the tray slightly amused. _So the kids got a weakness. Milk! _She thought. She smiled a little, thinking she could possibly use this to her advantage. "Why not?" she asked with an amused tone.

"The stuff is like vomit in a cup," Edwards said like milk was the evilest thing on the planet. "I am not drinking that!" he repeated, only this time with a little bit more force.

"Oh yes you are," Hotch said with a sly voice. "Unless you decide to tell us what the last thing you remember doing was."

Edward stared at the cup of milk and back at Hotch, trying to decide what to do. "I was practicing alchemy with my younger brother before I went to the military for the state alchemist assessment," he said after a couple of minutes.

Emily was confused. What was this kid talking about? "Okay…"she said. "I guess you can go now…."

That was when the first interruption was made. Roy Mustang came barging through the door. Rossi was behind him, holding a red hand that was slightly smoking with a frown in his face.

"Edward Elric, I am going to hurt you so bad!" Mustang shouted. "I can't believe you are so _idiotic _as to give that away! They would never understand what you were doing!"

This got confused looks from Hotch and Emily. "Does this alchemy he use have something to do with some murders we are investigating?" Hotch asked.

"Was Edward hurting anyone with his alchemy?" Emily asked after Hotch had spoken his question.

Mustang looked at the two agents in front of him. "No!" he spat. "But it is one of the sole secrets to when we have out assessments!"

"He was just answering a simple question sir,' Rossi said with a frustrated tone, still holding his hand.

Emily looked at the man in front of her. She remembered the annoyance he had caused her in the car, and the threat she had made the man. She walked up to him slowly before grabbing him by the collar and slapping him across the face, leaving a red mark in its wake.

Edward looked at Emily. The only other person with enough courage do that was Hawkeye. This wasn't going to be pretty, and he knew it. He sighed and walked up to the two. "Would you please put the colonel down?" he asked in the most polite tone he could manage. When he got no reply, he knew that there was only one way to break this thing up. He put his right arm out, and stuck it between the two in front of him.

Emily jumped back when she felt a solid surface hit her in the abdomen. "What is that?" she asked in surprise. When she saw it was the kids arm, she looked at it in shock. "You got some real muscle there," she said in shock.

Edward looked at the c=ground, trying to think if he should lie about this. "It's not muscle," he said silently. When he got confused gazes from all the gazes he could see around him, he let out a breath. He held up his arm, and let the cloth from his red jacket to fall, revealing one of his worst secrets.

**Reviews are loved as always.**


	7. Authors Note

**To all of my faithful readers:**

** Sorry that this wasn't exactly an update, but I have little, to no muse on this story. Sorry for how long it has been since I've updated. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but My family is going through a financial crisis at the moment, and I had to get an extra part-time job to get my family some money, and I haven't had much time to get any ideas for this story. Thank you to all who are still reading this story, it means a lot, but I have nothing to go on. If you any ideas, would you please give them to me? I could try to make a chapter with them.** **I'll try to update soon, but I sadly don't have any promises.**

**Rid3ThatChocob0**


End file.
